Calm Nights, Love, and No Words Necessary
by Write-To-You
Summary: 'Real relationships that last have ups and downs and normals, they are not pure ups or people being sappy all day.  Sometimes they are just two people coming home after a hard day and just relaxing together while reading books or watching TV, without saying a word to each other about how much they love each other because it is understood.' -Matthew G. Given


**Author's Note: Thank you to Matthew for this quote! I thought it was beautiful and really insightful, so I decided to let myself get inspired and write a Snowbert story :)**

It was a dark, clear Wednesday night, bright stars sparkling down on a small house. It was painted a greying shade of white, the small porch outside leading down into a small garden. That garden had been ridiculously hard to come by in a city, but after some creativity and searching, Julian had managed to locate a house cheap enough for their budgets that Caitlin liked.

It was cheap enough to buy because it was run down and desolate, but Barry and Cisco were happy to help, with speed and mechanic skills respectively. It had only taken a few fast-flying weeks to get their home ready to live in.

Caitlin had shooed Barry out when the unpacking time came. Iris, years after her last name changed to West-Allen and with a baby bump now showing, still managed to find new people to tell the story of Barry's speed-unpacking her apartment. She either laughed or cried at the memory, depending on her hormones of that day, but the story never failed to get Barry stuttering and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

The night of Barry and Iris' wedding party had been a lot like this one. Cool, clear, no moon in sight. The stars were unusually bright, twinkling and fighting the light pollution in the air.

Julian stared up at them as he dismounted the bus. His eyes landed on his home, light spilling onto the mowed grass and Caitlin's attempts at gardening in geometric splashes and shapes. He smiled, walking up the steps and letting himself in. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

Caitlin came out of the kitchen, her hair in a bun and a plate in her hands. "Hello to you, too."

He kissed her lips gently, sliding off his dress shoes and padding into their house in his socks. It was a small house, painted in mostly shades of blue on the inside. Their kitchen/dining room and living room were on the first floor, their bedroom, bathroom, and small office that Caitlin worked from up the narrow flight of stairs towards the back. Julian loved every inch of it, even if it was a little cramped when they had guests, and Caitlin was a complete neat freak.

Both of them loved pictures more then any other decoration, and that was very easy to tell by the amount of them that they had. The large majority of the photos were wedding pictures; Iris and Barry's on one wall, and Caitlin and Julian's farther along. There were pictures of Team Flash, everyone in the Cortex, at a bar together, just having fun and being _normal_ 20-somethings for once. There were even a few photos of Julian and Caitlin's families: Julian and his little sister, before she died, and Caitlin, her mother, her father, and Ronnie on a rare day when they could all be together, before their family shrunk back down to just Caitlin and her mom.

"I save you some dinner." Caitlin said, extending her hand to give him his plate.

"Mmm..." Julian thanked her with a smile and took a hungry bite. "So good."

"Of course it is." She smiled.

Julian sat himself on the couch, and Caitlin perched beside him. The light from their artificial fireplace made her face glow. The fake flames dance on fake logs, with fake embers glowing on a fake grate, but the warmth and homeyness it created were quite real.

"Hard day?" Caitlin asked, resting her head on the spot of couch right beside his shoulder.

"Long." Julian murmured, taking another large bite. "If there weren't so many meta cases, I'd get home a lot earlier." He glanced down at her regretfully, missing the times when he wouldn't come home 3 hours late. The moments in between work and sleep were his favorite, when he could watch Caitlin cook, and help her set the table for a quiet dinner of just the two of them.

"That's ok." Caitlin assured him, knowing what he was thinking. "You're here now."

She took his finished plate and set it on the glass coffee table in front of them, and leaned into his chest. Julian slung his feet up on the table, letting her fingers reach up to undo the knot that held his tie in place. He tossed the cloth on the table, and she made a sound of indignation. "We'll pick it up later." Julian said, not letting her leave his arms.

Caitlin reached up and pulled out her hair, warm brown strands falling down Julian's chest in cascading curls. "How was your day?" He asked, tugging her closer.

"Busy." Caitlin admitted. "I miss having you at STAR Labs."

"I'll come back someday." Julian promised. "When work slows down a little, and Allen starts doing his job-"

She nudged him. "You're so mean to Barry."

"He deserves it." Julian muttered. "Stop nudging me!"

Caitlin giggled and pressed her face into his shirt. Julian took her hand, matching wedding bands gleaming on their fingers. He smiled down at them, still not used to seeing her with his mother's ring on her finger.

"Want to watch something?" Caitlin asked, leaning foreword to grab a remote from the table in front of them. He hummed in agreement, and she could feel his shirt moving under her cheek as he nodded.

They watched a show they had been meaning to catch up on for weeks, half asleep and tangled in each others arms. Before the next one could start, Caitlin pulled away. "We should get some sleep."

Julian got tiredly up from the couch and followed her upstairs to the tiny bathroom on the second floor. They crammed in front of the mirror together to brush their teeth, plate and tie forgotten in front of the couch.

Caitlin pulled off her necklace and let Julian change first. He closed curtains and crawled into his side of the bed as she was in the bathroom. It was the same routine they had every night, a schedule so down pat that they moved around each other in a wordless and seamless machine.

Caitlin crawled into bed and turned to face her husband, sleepy smile on her face. "Goodnight, Julian."

"Night." He whispered back, kissing her forehead and shutting his eyes.

It was all that needed to be said. Because with love, no words were necessary.

 **Author's Note: On the count of three: 1-2-3- "Awwww..."**

 **I know you're all thinking it. :)**


End file.
